This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a firescreen to a fireplace and more particularly to an apparatus which is interposed between a firescreen and a fireplace.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been devised for attaching a firescreen to a fireplace. Difficulties have been encountered with these devices due to the fact that they are difficult to assemble and require a time-consuming effort to install so that the firescreen is firmly anchored in place. Also, prior art devices with which I am familiar are exposed to view and present an unsightly appearance.